1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a function realization system in an information processing equipment and an apparatus for attaining the system and, more particularly, to a function realization system in an information processing equipment which can be adapted to choose a function to be brought to realization out of plural functions previously held in the equipment, and thereby bring the function to realization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional function realization system of this type in an information processing equipment includes an input device, a display device, a memory device, and a control device. For example, this system is used in an information processing equipment having many functions, like a portable telephone unit, a facsimile apparatus, an electronic filing system, or a composite system equipment using a computer, to choose a function to be brought to realization out of the functions and bring it to realization.
This function realization system in the information processing equipment has windows corresponding to the respective functions. When a given function is to be brought to realization, the user chooses a window corresponding to the desired function out of the windows equal in number to the functions that the equipment holds. The user then performs an operation in accordance with the instructions on the window, thereby bringing the function to realization.
When, therefore, a given function is to be brought to realization, the user must choose the corresponding window out of many functions. As the number of functions set in advance increases, the number of operations required to bring the function to realization increases. As a result, it takes much time to bring the function to realization.